Oneshot Collection
by Koibito18
Summary: Collection of oneshots ranging from K-M (rated for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back for awhile! School just ended so I'm free to write often! My plan is for this so be a series of oneshots of multiple couples so I think I'll start with Chrome/Hibari! Enjoy**

**I don't own these characters**

**Warning: Kissing**

_**My Herbivore Now**_

She patted down her dress and stared at her beautiful reflection in the mirror. Long, silky, indigo hair brushed her bare shoulders. Her lengthy, dark purple dress hung down to the floor, and her black heels matched her eye patch, her blue eye stared back at her from the mirror, eyeing her appearance one more time before she turned and looked around the room.

Kyoko stood in front of the other mirror, latching on a crystal necklace. Haru was in the bathroom, still putting on her dress. Yuni was sitting on the living chair in the corner of the room to her left. When Haru came out, all of the girls stared at each other's appearances.

They all wore matching dresses, just different colours. Chrome's was purple, Yuni's was orange, Kyoko's was light blue and Haru's was light green.

The redhead girl looked at the clock and said "Oh it's about to start! Time to line up!"

They walk out of the room and get in line behind the other Vongola party attendees. Chrome slid her arm through Yuni's, and Kyoko slid hers through Haru's.

After they all walked in, the four sat at a table with some wine. Chrome glanced around the large ballroom. Couples twirled to the music, entranced by their partner's eyes. Or at least that's what Chrome assumed it to be. She scanned the crowds, looking for someone. But then she realized that if she were to find that person, she'd need to look away from the crowds, like in the darkest corner of the room.

She turned her gaze to the other side of the room, and there in the corner was the man she'd been looking for.

His charcoal black hair matched his well kept suit. His silver eyes were so sharp, they'd probably cut into your soul if you looked directly into them. His slender body leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. A deadly aura surrounded him, driving away any admirers. He looked at her and they made eye contact.

Chrome stared for a second before turning back to her friends.

"Chrome-chan! We saw that!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Saw what?" the indigo haired girl asked innocently.

"You were staring at Hibari-san!" Haru said loudly.

"W-what? No I wasn't!" the younger girl argued.

"Yeah you were! Do you like him?" Yuni said in a hinting tone.

Chrome shook her head.

"No it's not like that…" she said, looking down shyly.

"Do you _love_ him?!" Kyoko asked loudly.

Chrome clenched some dress in her hand and blushed deeply.

"She loves him!" Haru exclaims

Chrome looked farther down. 'Just don't say anything and they'll leave you alone' she thought to herself.

She feels a gentle tap on her shoulder and the other girls gasp. She shyly turns, not knowing who to expect.

Her eyes are met with an icy silver gaze. A pale hand outstretched to her.

The man is none other than Hibari Kyoya.

"Would you like to dance?" A deep, manly voice asked her.

She blushed a darker shade of red.

"She'd love to!" Yuni answered for her.

"Go on Chrome-chan!" Kyoko encouraged.

Chrome hesitantly takes the pale hand. He leans down and softly pecks her's and she blushes more. She stands and he pulls her off to the side of the ballroom. She places her hand on his shoulder and he puts his on her waist. He takes her other hand with his own and they began their dance.

Her dress swept the floor as her twirled her around the room, their eyes connected throughout every step. He had a soft, sweet smile on his face that held affection. She felt special, knowing she was probably the only one who'd ever seen that smile before.

They danced beautifully the rest of the night. At the end, he held her hands in his own and kissed her lips softly before whispering,

"You're my herbivore now"

**A/N: So how did you like it? Please tell me in a review! Also, if any of you would like to meet me in person, I will be at Animethon 21 in august! I'll be cosplaying as Megurine Luka, so just address me as Luka. Until my next oneshot, **

**Lover out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next oneshot. I got a request for a D18 or 8059 so… I think I'll try 8059. Okay here it goes! Just so you know, this is an alternate universe**

**I don't own these characters**

_**Deliveries**_

He got off his plane in the tiny town in Italy. His brown eyes glancing around, taking in his surroundings. He walked around, holding his briefcase in his tan hand. He got in a taxi and got out in front of a tall office building. He went in and asked for the boss.

"Hello sir, my name is Takeshi Yamamoto, a Japanese salesman. I'm willing to make a deal with you" he says

"Well I'm willing to negotiate" the man says.

They sit down and discuss deals.

"Okay, just call this number, order and I'll send you what you ordered via express mail with no shipping fees needed." Yamamoto says, holding out a slip of paper.

The man nods and takes the offered card.

"Well, nice meeting you sir" Yamamoto says, getting up and shaking his hand.

He left the office and clashed with something short but heavy.

"Oh Sorry!" He said, surprised.

"Watch where you're going!" The short silverette shouted from the floor.

Just then, the boss came out of the office behind them.

"Oh Yamamoto-san, this is my son, Gokudera!" he said. "He'll be the one calling to order"

Yamamoto smiled. This man, Gokudera was cute and he looked incredibly smart too.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Gokudera-san." Yamamoto said, reaching down to help the man up. The man on the floor swatted his hand away and got up.

"I'll miss my flight so, I should go" Yamamoto said.

The boss and his son nodded and Yamamoto left. The whole flight back, Yamamoto thought about the short silver haired man.

A week or so later, Yamamoto got a call from that company. He heard that familiar voice on the other line. He wrote down the order on a sheet of paper.

"And sir, I'll send you something special for free" Yamamoto said before they hung up.

When he sent out the order, he sent a beautiful clock with it.

And every year after, he sent something special for Gokudera.

Five years later, Gokudera was married, but still, Yamamoto sent things to Gokudera for free. He even started sending perfume for his wife.

Yamamoto remained in love with Gokudera for the rest of his life, still sending gifts every year. He even arranged that every year after he died, more gifts would be delivered until the year that Gokudera did too pass on.

**A/N: Hey I hope you liked it! Something similar to this happened to my grandmother (she is still alive by the way), so that's where I got the plot! Review for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Just so you know, my older sister, Cuddles8059 is now proofreading my writing to check for my very common typos. I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own these characters.**

_**Fateful Child**_

The blond man held his lover's hand as they followed behind the others. The other just let his hand go limp, seeing as there was no point in tiring out a perfectly good hand with just a stupid act of affection.

"Ushishishi boss, remind me why we're here" the blond asked, grinning his signature creepy grin, while still holding Fran's hand.

"VOI We have to make ourselves look like we're not just a group of brutes" the boss' love answered for him.

"I could've told the idiot that!" Xanxus yelled, yanking Squalo's hair violently.

"VOIIIII HANDS OFF THE HAIR!" Squalo shouted, trying to escape Xanxus' death grip.

Xanxus reluctantly let go of the shark man's hair.

"But we are just a group of brutes" Fran pointed out monotonously, gesturing to the two men's little "Scuffle" in front of them.

"But we don't want to LOOK like it" Xanxus said, turning into a large yard with a big building in it.

"So that's why we're at an orphanage?" Fran asked. Xanxus nodded.

"Shishi why couldn't we wait until stupid Levi and Luss were back from their assignments?" Bel asked in an annoyed tone

"VOI think about it. Do you WANT them here?" Squalo asked the blond, getting a shake of the head as a reply.

"Hello, welcome to All for Love! We'll tour you around the building, and introduce you to a few of the children!" A brunette lady with long hair and short cut bangs said with a beautiful smile, her brown eyes gleaming with something other than happiness.

"Just hurry up so we can get this over with" Bel mumbled, squeezing Fran's hand gently.

"Okay, follow me!" she said in an extremely cheery voice. They followed, squabbling along the way. The first room they went to was the living room.

"This is the living area" she said, stopping at a door. She opened it and the Varia went in after her.

"Hello" a young, blonde girl whispered to Fran. "My name is Belisama" she continued, "shh, I'm not allowed to talk to anyone" she said quietly, looking around cautiously.

Fran wasn't sure what he was thinking, but he reached down and grabbed the little girl's hand. He let go of Bel's, ignoring the man's grunt in protest.

"Hey Belisama, my name is Fran" he said, leaning down. "It's okay, you can talk to me. I won't let them hurt you." he said

"W-what? What makes you think they'd hurt me? They love us here…" she whispered nervously.

"I'll tell you a secret" Fran whispered "We're Hitmen. I can sense the danger" he said quietly.

"Come with us on our tour" he suggested.

"I can't. They'll see me" she whispered, still looking around

"I can hide you with my illusions so my team and the workers here won't see you" he told her.

"Okay" she whispered.

He stood up and closed his eyes for a second; making it look like he merely blinked and she disappeared. Or at least that's how it seemed. Fran could still see Belisama, and was still holding the red eyed girl's hand, but no one else knew she was there.

"Oh, where's Belisama?" the lady asked, her smile escaped her lips and was replaced with a scowl.

"Who?" they all said at the same time, including Fran.

"This little brat-ah- girl with blonde hair and red eyes" she said

They all stayed silent even after hearing her "mistake" in words.

The last room they went to was the Kitchen.

"Where IS that mischievous little girl?" the brunette lady asked herself.

"Why don't you like her?" Fran asked, pulling the hidden girl behind him so it looked like he was putting his arm behind him for no reason.

"She hurts the other kids. Like stabbing them with pencils." the lady said.

"So? You just don't be mean to a young girl like that" Bel said, clearly pissed off. "I was like her too! And it makes you want to hurt more people when people punish you!" he hissed, drawing his knives.

"Calm down Bel-senpai. It's okay." Fran said, grabbing the man's hand with his free one.

"No it's Not!" Bel shouted, aiming his knives.

"Senpai! Not in front of her!" Fran yelled out, as he let go of Belphegor's right hand, and grabbed the fingers on the left that were holding the blades, and blood poured out the teal haired man's fingers.

"What?" they all asked. Fran shook his head, looking down. He blinked and Belisama appeared behind him.

"Froggy? Who is that?" he asked, putting down his hands.

"Belisama get over here you little brat!" the brunette yelled.

Fran tightened his grip on the girl.

"Froggy, why won't you let go of her?" Bel asked Fran in a tone that was new for him.

"She reminds me of you Senpai. I don't want her to hurt like you did" Fran confessed, looking away.

"That's no excuse!" the lady shouted, a deadly aura surrounding her. What they all thought was a wedding ring, glowed with a blue flame. She pulled a box out and opened it. An Orca flew out and hovered in front of Fran. He nervously pulled Belisama behind him.

"We have a surprise too" Xanxus' deep, raspy voice ground out. "We're Hitmen too. The Vongola's top assassination squad at that" he said as he let out his liger.

Squalo sent out his shark and Bel sent out Mink.

"Leave my froggy alone!" Bel growled in a protective tone.

The lady's eyes widened as she realized she got herself into a **very **dangerous situation with the Varia.

"Now, we'll let you live if you promise not to hurt anymore children." Bel said

She nodded and got her orca back into her weapon box.

"Kidding" he said, grinning creepily and sending his knives through her skull. Fran stood up from where he knelt on the ground; he had been covering Belisama's eyes. He led her out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he finally let go of her small hand.

"Thank you Fran" she said, hugging him.

"You're welcome Bel" he said, hugging the girl back. "Oh one more thing! How old are you?" he asked

"9." she answered "why?"

"Put this ring on and imagine your resolve in the form of a flame" he said.

She nodded and did so. A purple flame erupted from the ring.

"When you turn 12, contact me. I think we'll have a position for you in the mafia as our cloud guardian." Fran said.

"Here's your-"

"Keep the ring" he said. "Practice with your flames. Just don't hurt anyone" he told her.

She nodded. As he was walking away, she grabbed his arm.

"Fran?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Will you and Bel visit me?" she asked in a hopeful voice

"Of course" he smiled. They hugged one more time before the man who was the other caretaker came in. The Varia left the orphanage and went back to the base.

"Froggy?" Bel said to Fran

"What, Senpai?" Fran asked

"I love you" Bel said, hugging the other male.

"I love you too senpai"

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did. Request a couple for me to write about and while you're at it, leave me a wonderful review neh? Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for a Spanner-Shoichi fic. I've never written one with this wonderful couple so here it goes.**

**Warnings: Kissing**

**I don****'****t own these characters**

_**Software Update**_

"And, done" The blond man said as he slammed his finger down on the 'enter' key on the laptop he was currently seated in front of. He smiled to himself as he thought about the reaction he would get from his redheaded lover.

"He'll be so excited" he said to himself, rotating the wrench shaped lollipop in his mouth with a satisfied look on his face.

He heard the apartment door open and close along with the sound of keys jingling and footsteps coming down the hallway to the room he was in. The blond hid behind the bedroom door just as the younger man walked in. Spanner observed as Shoichi leaned down, hand on the computer mouse, his satchel hanging down to tap against the desk. The redhead's eyes widened in surprise as he clicked a few more times. He stood up and stared at his screen.

"Now who did that?" he asked to no one in particular. Spanner took that as his cue.

"I did, Shoichi. Happy birthday" The taller man said, opening his arms and stepping from his hiding spot.

"S-Spanner! You updated my software?" Shoichi said, startled

"Yeah" Spanner said as Shoichi hugged him.

"Thank you" the shorter of the two said as the blond ruffled his hair.

"Happy birthday" Spanner said into the red hair of his lover.

"Thank you. You know I love you, right?" the shorter of the two, said to the older.

"Yeah and I love you too" Spanner said, kissing Shoichi.

_**-**__**SMUT ENSUES**__**-**_

_**(Sorry it had to end there. tryna keep it lowly rated.)**_

**A/N: I hope you liked this fic. Review for more. Also, my sincerest apologies for cutting it off there, as I am trying to keep the rating low.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is my next oneshot! A Dxfem!18 fic! I got this as a request and I thought I'd do it because, I've never done this before, so here it goes! For BakaKurokamiShoujo! **

**Also, I will be doing a regular D18 at some point, for those who are complete yaoi lovers!**

**I don't own the characters**

"You should be happy on this day" they kept telling her. Its not like she wasn't, she just didn't want anyone to see her "Happy". She only wanted **him **to see her displaying such an annoying emotion. But what they said **did **have a point. It was her wedding day, she could at least smile a little bit. 'No," she decided, 'Not until I'm walking down the aisle'.

Her one, only bridesmaid, Chrome Dokuro, helped her make the finishing touches on her look.

She stared at her appearance in the mirror, Chrome standing behind her as she looked. Her waist-long, black hair put up in a complex wedding style, a shimmering tiara resting on top of the bunch of the silky, black tresses that had been curled for the event. A waist-long, white veil was connected to the tiara but was currently pushed back so she could have a clear view of herself. There was a simple chain with a purple stone dangling off of it hanging loosely around her neck. Her C-cup breasts were propped up by the top of the sweetheart neckline of her long, white dress. The dress hugged her thin waist and hips, but _just _after the hips, it spread out in a simple way, creating the mermaid style. There was a Cavallone crest done in purple in the space where her breasts met her waist. She wore simple, white heels under the floor-touching dress.

"You look beautiful Kyoya-chan" Chrome whispered in awe.

Her long, mascara-coated eyelashes batted as her eyes wandered the reflection before her. She was satisfied with herself in this image. She always thought 'be proud of your body', she knew she'd act masculine if she were a man, so she should at least show herself as feminine, being a woman.

She picked up her lavender bouquet and pulled her veil over her face as the music started. It was time for Chrome to walk down the aisle, escorted by the groom's best man (and only groomsman), Squalo. Kyoya heard the bridal music and got ready to walk down. Her escort, her father, held her arm.

They both kept a stony expression as they walked. And soon, Kyoya was standing between the two most important men in her life; to one she'd been a daughter, to one she'd soon be a wife.

"You don't hurt my little girl" her father growled to Dino quietly before taking his place in a pew.

She stood beside the blond man she was going to marry, staring into his chocolate eyes, admiring the way they shone. "

"You look beautiful, Kyoya" he whispered quietly.

"As do you" the woman answered, smiling softly.

The priest began his part.

"Do you, Don Dino Cavallone take Kyoya Hibari as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I, Don Dino Cavallone take Kyoya Hibari, my trainee, my best friend, my first and last love, as my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love you on good days and bad, to enjoy your company no matter the situation, and to give you the life you deserve." Dino said to his love as he teared up.

"Do you, Kyoya Hibari, take Don Dino Cavallone to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I, Kyoya Hibari take Don Dino Cavallone, my tutor, my first friend, my only love, as my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love and take care of you in sickness and in health, to cherish you forever, and to bear you heirs." She told him, still staring into his chocolaty eyes while gripping his hands.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife!" the priest exclaimed, now looking at Dino, he said "You may now kiss the bride!"

Dino lifted his wife's veil and kissed her, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment.

She smiled the smile only he could ever be graced with as they pulled away.

After the reception, as they were getting ready to go on their honeymoon, Kyoya handed her bouquet to Chrome, seeing as there was no point in throwing it.

Dino gave Squalo Kyoya's garter and shrugged "There's no point in throwing it" the blond said.

Dino grabbed his wife's hand and they sat in the limousine that said 'just married' on the back. Everyone could see their silhouettes that were joined at the lips, as the newlyweds drove off.

**A/N:** **How was that? My first fem! Fic. I hope BakaKurokamiShoujo liked it! Request for more and I shall be back!**


End file.
